


don't ever let it end (i'm tired of pretending)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Harry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it's. It's always been inevitable, I guess."</p><p>It was quiet again.</p><p>"You know," Harry mumbled. "Loving you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't ever let it end (i'm tired of pretending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/gifts).



> I did a thing.
> 
> Title from Nickleback because it needed to be horrible and cheesy.

Harry Styles was running late.

Fifteen minutes late, to be exact. Despite his careful planning and starting the entire process an hour early, he was running late. His cab had gotten stuck in traffic, he'd nearly left his flowers at home and his picnic basket had almost gotten run over in his rush to get the flowers. He sighed impatiently as the New York nightlife made the streets come to a near halt. He ran a hand through his curls before shaking them back in place and making a decision.

"I need to go," he said to his cab driver, handing him a few bills. "Keep the change, have a nice evening."

He grabbed his basket and jogged onto the sidewalk. This night wasn't going to be ruined. He wouldn't let it. It was too important. With a new sense of determination coursing through his veins, Harry ran through the streets of New York to see his lover in the park.

When he arrived at the familiar place, Harry finally let out a breath and tried to calm his heart, racing from both the running and the sense of anticipation that shook his bones. He stepped up to the handrails of the tank, inky black water that whispered quietly with the breeze and glowed in the moonlight. He cleared his throat quietly before calling out into the darkness, eyes searching. "Babe?"

There was a ripple and Harry's breath caught, eyes shining liquid green in the darkness. A shadowy figure glided slowly through the water and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he waited. His hands curled tight on the rail and he lifted one shaky palm to receive a wet kiss on his skin.

Now he smiled brilliantly. "Hello there."

His beautiful lover gave a happy bark in return, greeting him with a knock of her head against his. He giggled quietly and held her there. "Yeah, I missed you too," he whispered, pecking her shining forehead. "Shall we have our picnic then?" he hummed to her. The marine mammal only shook her head and slapped a flipper at the water beside her. Harry's eyes widened. "You want me to...?" he started and she nodded a few times.

He glanced sneakily around the dark surroundings for any guards, but it was late and there was nobody. He bit his lip nervously as he pulled off the fancy clothes he'd worn for the evening. A voice in his head whispered that it was a bad idea, but at his lover's happy yip he felt a rush of giddiness in the pit of his belly. Finally, he climbed clumsily over the rail and jumped into the water. Harry gasped as he came up, teeth chattering as he swam after her to the island at the corner of the tank.

"It's bloody freezing!" he yelped as she slid smoothly up, hands scrabbling on the bank to climb up after her.

The sleek gray seal snuffled air out of her nose until Harry blinked.

"Heeeeeeey," he complained with a pout. "Don't laugh at me!"

She mellowed quickly, glistening eyes studying Harry quietly. He smiled back, crooked and fond.

He was still shivering so she scooted closer, offering him her worn blanket as he laughed. "I'll be okay," he promised. "Or am I too distracting?" he teased. She only bit his hand so he huffed a laugh. "Fine. So."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I really missed you," Harry confessed.

"Ever since that first day I met you, I knew you were something special.

I tried not to let it get to my head.

I couldn't believe that of all the people in the world that I could fall in love with, it would be someone like you. And you were always so far away, you know? It was so easy for me to just pretend that I didn't feel it. So easy. Well, at first. When... When I came back again for New Year's the next winter... It's. It's always been inevitable, I guess."

It was quiet again.

"You know," Harry mumbled. "Loving you."

She barked quietly in surprise as he pulled from nowhere a small black velvet box.

"I'm sorry I only just got to tell you, honey," Harry said, dropping to one knee nervously. "But I do. I love you, I always have. And I want to be able to love you forever."

He opened the box. A shining silver bell with a single diamond lay inside.

"Seal, will you... m-marry me?"

Suddenly the mammal rushed forward, slamming into Harry and shoving both of them to the ground. She licked and nipped at his face as he laughed breathlessly, tears shimmering in her deep black eyes. "I'll take that as a yes," Harry whispered gleefully.

With a small length of velvet cord he fastened the bell around her neck and beamed hugely. His bottom lip quivered a bit and he pressed their foreheads together tenderly, nuzzling his nose onto hers in an eskimo kiss. "I'm so happy," he choked. He kissed her nose before hugging her small, lean body to his.

After a while, Harry broke the embrace and began coyly, "So do you want kids or pups?"

The seal rolled her eyes and swam away, leaving Harry to yell, "Heeeeeeeeeey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I'm so sorry. April fools. Hi melaney if you're here.


End file.
